Surprise Birthday
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Aishiteru, Yugi! I hope you have a great birthday! And I hope you guys enjoy this sweet little one-shot


Me: So, today's Yugi's birthday. I didn't post anything for Alphonse Elric on his birthday in April IS: And she completely forgot Edward Elric's birthday.  
Me: I'm trying to make it up by not ingoring other anime character's birthdays. IS: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Me: Also, this is in Yugi's POV

-Yugi's dream-

"Hello again, my sweet Aibou" Yami says to me. I run to him and embrace him. I fell his arms wrap around me. How I wish this Yami were the real one. That's what I want for my birthday.

"Happy Birthday" Yami mumbles into my hair. I hear music start to play. Just we start to dance, everything starts shaking.

"Yugi" a voice calls out. Yami tries to hold me tightly, but we're ripped apart by the violent shaking.

-End Dream-

I awoke to my grandfather shaking me.

"Happy Birthday" Grandpa says, handing me a small, rectangular present. I eagerly rip it open. Yes! The cards I wanted! Dark Mimic Level 1, Iron Chain Blaster, and then the spell cards Fake Hero, Final Ritual of the Ancients, and Yami. Wait. That last card. I look it over again, and Grandpa chuckles.

"I slipped in that extra one. I thought you'd like it" he says.

"I love it, Grandpa. I love all these cards! Arigato" I say getting out of bed and giving him a hug.

"Your welcome, Yugi. What would you like for breakfast?" Grandpa asked me. I thought for a minute.

"Pancakes!" I say too confidently. Grandpa chuckles again.

"I'll start them, you get dressed, then you can come down" Grandpa says. He leaves, and I sit back down on the bed and sigh. I saw dream Yami again. He's just like my best friend Yami, except dream Yami returns my feelings. I get dressed and sit back down. I guess you could say dream Yami and I are a couple. People were always asking wat I wanted for my birthday. I had always told them what I wanted, except for my secret wish. I wish that Yami would just notice I like him more than best friends.

"Yugi!Are you coming down yet? The pancakes are ready!" Grandpa calls. I sigh again.

"Coming!" I respond. I get off my bed and head downstairs.

After I'm done with my pancakes, Anzu comes in.

"Hey Yugi. Don't forget! I said I was taking you to the pool on your birthday." Anzu says.

"I changed my mind. I'm not going." I say

"Yami and Atem Sennen will be there" Anzu says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yep" Anzu said.

"I'll be right back" I say, rushing upstairs to change into my swimsuit. Oh, I forgot to mention that I only told my secret wish to Anzu. I felt like I could trust her. Joey, Tristan, and Malik have big mouths, Ryou would just tell Malik, Kaiba wouldn't want to listen, and Mokuba would tell Kaiba. Once I'm in my swimsuit (I kept my shirt on), I go downstairs. Anzu has the sunscreen and an extra towel for me. I tell grandpa we'll be back later, and we leave. At the pool, I'm greeted by my friends.

"Presents later. Right, now, let's go have fun!" Joey exclaims. I look around for the Sennen twins. They aren't here!

"Relax. They'll be here. I promise you" Anzu tells me. We put our stuff down near the deep end of the pool. That's where the diving boards are. I know it may seem crazy, but I'm afraid of heights. The only diving board I'll go off of is the low one. I'm too afraid to try the medium or high boards. As soon as I have sunscreen on, I go to edge of the deep end and sit down, letting my feet and legs go in the water. I keep glancing at the opening of the pool, waiting for Yami to arrive. My heart beats rapidly when the twins do show up. There are only two differences about them. The first is their eyes. Yami has peircing, alluring, crimson eyes, and Atem has sharp amythest eyes. Next, Atem is really tan, and Yami is only lightly tan. I feel someone push me into the water. When Icome up, I see Joey laughing.

"Joey!" I exclaim.

"Aw, come on, Yug. It's was funny!" Joey laughs. I say nothing, as the twins are by our stuff and they are taking off their shirts. I starte at Yami. Oh Ra, his slightly tanned skin is so beautiful. He has a bit of muscle.I can tell. Oh Ra, he's so handsome. The twins are now walking towards me.

"Hey Yugi. How about, for your birthday, you show us that you can go off the high dive" Atem says.

"Not in a million years" I say. Atem laughs. I look at Yami. He's looking at the boards. Is that a blush I see on his cheeks?

"Come on, just once" Atem says. Joey joins in.

"If you do it, Yug, I'll buy you a video game" he says. I look at him.

"Make it two vido games, and we're golden" I say.

"Deal" Joey and Atem say. I gulp and get out of the pool. I head for the high dive. I start going up the ladder. Oh, why does this thing have to be so high? I reach the top and look down. I se Yami swimming out to where I might land.

"I'll catch you" he says to me. Wait. Did I hear that right? Yami will...catch me?!

"I promise." he says. I trust him. I really do. I take a deep breath and jump out. As soon as I hit the water, arms wrap around me and pull me towards the air. As soon as I take in some air, I look and see Yami's face.

"I told you I'd catch you." he says. We swim towards the side. Once there, Atem and Joey congadulate me. Then, they go somewhere. It was probably to the shallow end to go on the slide. I look at Yami.

"Yami, Ari-" I'm cutoff by his lips connecting with mine. I'm shocked at first, but the shock wears off and I start to kiss back. We pull apart after a good while.

"Yami..." I say quietly.

"Gomen, Yugi. I just...wanted to let you know I see you more as just a best friend." Yami says.

"Yami, I do too" I say.

"Really?!" he says.

"Yes." I say. I kiss his cheek. By his ear, I whisper a couple words.

"Aishiteru. This is what I truly wanted for my birthday."

IS: Aw. Sweet ending.  
Me: And I thought you didn't like Yaoi?  
IS: I do like it, I just don't tell everyone. Me: Just shut up, IS! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUGI! AISHITERU! 3 3 


End file.
